


Seriously Kyle

by BibleBasher



Category: She-Ra - Fandom
Genre: Beastiality i guess, I own literally none of these characters just wanted to say that, Kyle wants Rogelio, M/M, Mute Rogelio, Rogelios a tease, Scalies, Scorpia is obsessed with Catra, They WILL hook up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibleBasher/pseuds/BibleBasher
Summary: Kyle is a tired stressed disaster trying to keep it together but his feelings for a certain team mate are becoming more than what he’d like to think (or dream)Basically Catra and Co move to supervise security improvements on a horde base and shenanigans occur.





	Seriously Kyle

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this and need 10 CCs of encouragement stat

He could feel Rogelios hot breaths on his neck, obviously still exhausted by the training session just prior, as he let out a gasp. Rogelio bit down, tearing the bandage and gently applied more pressure to Kyles arm causing Kyle to hiss slightly as the bandage was secured. Kyle had once again hurt his arm during training, however he was used to it and deep down he knew he could avoid some of the attack’s thrown at him, but then Rogelio wouldn’t sit him down and play big buff doctor. 

Kyle would always sneak a peak at Rogelios face when he wasn’t looking or was paying attention to the task at hand. He would watch as Rogelios eyes became slits and the definition of focus, and while he would catch Kyle once or twice, making Kyle blush and turn away, he never stayed tuned for long. After patching him up Rogelio always gave Kyle either a pat/rub on the back or if he was lucky, scruff his hair. Today though Rogelio day there holding and staring at Kyles arm, causing Kyle to speak up. 

“All done Ro?” Giving a nervous laugh.

Rogelio gave him a smirk and raised a brow before letting out a casual growl. He then put his arm around Kyle and gave his shoulder a rub before moving in close to Kyles face. Kyle froze and waited for him to stand up but he didn’t. Rogelio kept moving closer with that scanty smirk and Kyle was going as red as Scorpia. Rogelio brought his hand up to Kyles face and ran his thumb over Kyles lips, parting him and putting his thumb inside. Kyle was still frozen but he felt himself sucking of Rogelios thumb and began bobbing his head back and forth. Rogelio smirked wider and bared some teeth while letting out a growl pulling his thumb out and replacing it with his lips. Kyle moaned and began kissing him back with a little too much passion and ended up straddling him while Rogelio licked down his neck. It burned everywhere it touched and all Kyle could do was gasp and moan out “Rooo”. Rogelio reaches down and was about to unbutton Kyles trousers when they heard someone open the door. 

It was Lonnie who walked in and began shouting at Kyle to,

“GET UP DUMBASS!” 

Kyle sprung up from his bed covered in sweat and panting. He looked down at Lonnie and Rogelio who wore very different expressions. Kyle then remembered they were leaving for Knashington, a horde base in the west that was attacked but barely drove back the rebel attackers, and that they were tasked with ensuring it was secure. Lonnie walked away muttering what was probably abuse while Rogelio gave out a hand which Kyle took and hopped down from his bunk. Kyle could see concern in Ro’s eyes and he then remembered the dream he just had and that they had seen him panting and gasping for air when he woke up. 

“Just a stupid nightmare Ro, nothing to worry about”

Rogelio gave him a nod and smile patting his head and leading the way to the hanger where there ship (the Scorpia-Wing) was waiting.... with Catra and Scorpia.

“Alright everyone on and sit down we’ll be there in a few hours” Catra declared.

“Oh and Kyle there’s a plastic bag Under the seat at on the left so your sitting there especially after that last time....” Scorpia said making Kyle duck his head and nod.

They boarded the ship and Lonnie and Catra sat at the sides of Scorpia who was driving, while Kyle and Rogelio sat at opposite ends at the back.

‘Well ... this’ll be fun’ Kyle thought as he felt himself become queezy after take off.


End file.
